Hit and Run
by MakeACircuitWithMe
Summary: When you live with the Autobots, you'd better be ready for the ride of your life! **WARNING! Contains graphic scenes of human x mech sex. Don't like - don't click! ***PLEASE READ & REVIEW - I'LL MAKE MORE IF YOU LIKE IT*** Sideswipe X Human OC, Wheeljack


"…so then I simply removed the Tripticyclonic Inducer, and the whole thing came grinding to a halt. Hehe. Everyone thinks I'm only good for blowing things up. Guess I showed 'em that day, eh?"

"I've never said that…" I say as I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders. Listening to the engineer can sometimes be hazardous to your health, but when things aren't blowing up in your face; turns out he has some pretty interesting stories to tell. This is one of those times and the story he's telling is amusing to say the least.

"Nah, you've never said anything like that, but plenty a others have. Ya know, I kinda like you, kiddo – ever think about becoming a lab assistant? I could always use a spare pair a hands round here."

"Uhhh…" I look up at the mech just in time to see his vocal indicators dim, and his optics flash bright. He's not looking at me anymore though. Something else has clearly caught his attention, and experience has taught me that this should always be of a particular concern. "Wheeljack, what's the …"

But before I can finish my question, let alone hear his reply to it, I'm scooped up with blinding speed - the walls of the corridor go rushing past me in a blur. It takes a few moment for my senses to catch up and when they finally do, I can't say I'm completely surprised to discover that I've been abducted by one of the best known Autobot trouble makers. I look up at him and sigh.

"Sideswipe, what do you think you're doing?"

He looks down at me. There's a look in his optics – the one that usually lands him a spot on Prowl's carpet for an aft-chewing. That look combined, with the smirk spreading across his faceplates, tells me he's up to something. And I've lived with the Autobots long enough to know that's never good.

"Shhhhhhh…" he says as a wicked gleam lights his already electric optics.

"Don't shush me. What are you up to?"

Of course he doesn't answer. He never does. Sometimes I think his processor has convinced him that if he doesn't tell me in advance, Prowl can't convict me as a co-conspirator in his schemes. It never works of course, but that's another story.

"Shhhhh…"

I comply this time only for the fact that I find it difficult to breathe, let alone speak, when certain mechs decide I need to be their passenger as they try to break land-speed records. It's one thing when they do it in alt mode – at least there I have the fleeting security of a seatbelt, it's another when they're in their bot form. I squeeze my eyes shut, cling tightly, and press myself into Sideswipe's chassis, as he goes whipping around a corner. My heart skips a beat, as I feel my hair drag across the floor. Why does he insist on doing this to me? Hmmm?

We round a few more corners, each one shaving a little more off my life span, before we come skidding to hard stop. I hear a door swoosh open, then close again, but I'm not opening my eyes yet. I know something's waiting for me. There's always something waiting for you when Sideswipe's involved.

I can feel him gently peeling my fingers off his armor, and venture a quick peek. Waitaminute. This is _my_ room. I relax a little, though I'm still leery of his intent. He lifts me off his chassis and sets me down on the berth. This is certainly something new. I can't help but run a million possible scenarios through my scrambling brain. Nope. I can't come up with a good explanation for this one.

"What are you thinking, Sideswi…"

"Shhhh…"

He rests a large silver finger on my lips to silence me, and places his free hand on the berth. I can see him raising a leg; positioning his knee on the edge. My heart starts racing faster, as he leans in and nuzzles my neck with his nasal ridge. I can feel his intakes cycling warm air over my skin. That warmth is always so tantalizing, so sincere, so addicting. As my head rolls back, I feel him pull his other leg up on to the berth and shift his weight to accommodate his new position.

With both knees now on the berth, he is gently nudging me down to its surface with the finger still pressed to my lips. I'd love to say it's gentle and romantic, but fact is, I simply wind up tripping over myself and land hard on my ass.

"Sideswipe…"

"Shhhh…"

This time he chooses to silence me by pressing his lips to mine. Oh, those lips! Those soft, smooth, delicious lips… I'm a sucker for them every time, and he knows it. If I were to open my eyes, if I _could _open my eyes right now, I'd find him smirking around the edges of our embrace. His intakes are cycling air faster; it's divine warmth spilling over my body. My own breathing follows suit, as his glossa slips out from between his lips to glide across mine. As smooth as Sideswipe's lips are, they are steel wool compared to the sweet, slick components of his glossa, and without hesitation, my own lips part – the mech's glossa immediately accepting the invitation.

I raise my hands to the edge of his face plates and let them drift past his audio receptors; allowing them to ghost lightly over the crests adorning his helm. His intakes catch and sputter. Now it's my turn to grin.

"Uh-uh-uuuuhhh," he mumbles at me.

He gently lifts my hands off his helm, and guides them back down to the berth; large silver digits holding them in place above my head. He's such a tease sometimes, the son of a glitch. I want to voice my objections, I try to, but they're cut short as he trails his glossa across my cheek and down to my ear. I can't control the shivers racing up and down my spine any more than I can the tiny whimpers falling from my lips.

"Sides…"

"Shhhh…"

It's barely a whisper, but he knows to place it next to my ear and it tickles me like no feather ever could. A quick nudge from his nasal ridge and he flicks his glossa out and traces the ridges of my ear with it. Oh, Sweet Primus! I'm ready to just melt on the spot, but if I know Sideswipe, this is only the warm up. Only question is just what DOES he have planned?

All traces of thought quickly vanish from my mind. That sinful glossa has been replaced by his lips sucking the lobe of my ear, and every so often I can feel the tip of his glossa toying with the edge. I roll my head to the side, like hell am I gonna deny myself this little treat. I can't help but moan; wiggling about on the berth as I do. My engine is running and wants Sideswipe to let it run at full throttle.

"Sideswi…"

"Shhhh…"

He sucks my ear into his mouth again, flicks his glossa across it, and bites down on it. I yelp, more in surprised pleasure than pain, and he drags his dental plates over my lobe. He is such a talented little tease. For a moment, the only part of him touching me is the hand holding mine above my head. Then with the speed and accuracy that strikes fear into sparks on the battlefield, he has his mouth on my neck; sucking it and gliding his glossa down it. That glossa will be my undoing – I know it.

I can't control my breathing anymore; it comes in hitches and starts. I can feel my hands beginning to tremble. Anticipation is a lovely whore, and she has my number. My heart is racing as Sideswipe nips and licks and sucks his way down my chest. The air from his intakes is noticeably warmer as it caresses my skin. It's cycling far faster than it was before, and are those his cooling systems I hear switching into overdrive beneath his armor?

"UhhhAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A sharp gasp escapes me as he flicks his glossa at my belly button. He runs it along the rim; enjoying the moans and whimpers it elicits from me. He pauses. I look down to see those hypnotic optics staring back at me. Oh, Primus he's so fucking hot when he's scheming! I know he has me right where he wants me. All I can do now is hang on tight and enjoy the ride. He seems quite satisfied that I'm already nothing more than a quivering, panting mess. Then he smirks; his optics flash white-hot with unbridled desire.

"Sideswipe?"

"Shhhh.."

Without further warning, he dives into my belly, nudging my shirt up with his nasal ridge, dragging his glossa over me as my chest is left exposed. He expels air from his intakes in rapid succession – it's nothing short of hot now. I know he's as worked up as I am. He'll never admit it though. He has games he likes to play and this appears to be a new one. He indulges each of my tits with a gentle kiss, sucking each one till it spills from his lips. I can feel the moisture pooling between my legs now. The huffing sound Sideswipe is making lets me know he's noticed it too. I bite at my lip to contain the whimpers as the mech trails tiny butterfly kisses down my chest and belly. He stops at my belly button again.

There is no movement from him for a moment. I can still feel his hot exhaust and know he's still there. He's thinking and that's always dangerous. I feel his lips press to my belly again. They leave a playful little kiss just above the top of my pants, then pull away. It takes a moment before I feel the tug. I force my eyes open, around the fluttering lids, I can see he has the waistband grasped firmly in his dental plates. He tugs at them again, this time lifting my ass off the berth slightly.

"Mmmmm, Sideswipe…"

"Shhhh…"

He begins tugging at my pants again - this time towards my toes. I look down and his optics meet my eyes. He still has the waist of my pants firmly grasped in his dental plates. It takes a moment to realize why he's staring at me - the mech needs my cooperation to complete his endeavor. He tugs at them again; I arch my back, lifting my ass off the berth. All it takes is for him to lift his head and snap it back and my pants slide off. I look up to see him hovering over me, my pants still dangling from his dentals. With a low growl rumbling from his engine, he shakes his head side-to-side; thrashing my pants like a dog with a new toy. He flings them across the room and returns his gaze to me. That mischievous grin spreads across his face plates – the one I love so much, the one that forces me to forgive him no matter what. A small smile begins to creep across my own lips. Of all the mechs on base, only Sideswipe…

Without breaking eye contact, he's lowering his helm again. I roll my eyes back and they flutter closed. I'm waiting on pins and needles for what I know is coming next. The anticipation producing a new round of shivers racing up and down my spine. I should know better to think I can predict Sideswipe's next move. And he reminds me of it every chance he gets.

I cry out, mostly in surprise, as he wraps his mouth around my entire foot. His glossa barely touching me, as it caresses the sole of my foot from heel to toe. I squirm on the berth and kick my legs like mad, trying to free myself from his latest torture device.

"SIDESWIPE! You know I'm ti…"

"Shhhh…"

Obviously, torture is part of his master plan, and my escape attempts are thwarting them. It only takes a second for him to place his other hand over my legs, efficiently preventing me from kicking him, while leaving my hips and ass to wiggle at will. Now that I've been secured he can return to further molest my poor, over sensitive feet. He lightly kisses the tips of my toes, sucking on them lightly, and running the tip of that divine glossa over them. I squirm and arch with each caress. My breath is ragged, my heart racing, and the fluid between my legs making them slick. Sideswipe is making that huffing sound through his intakes again and I can hear his cooling systems whining in protest.

With a deranged little smile, Sideswipe abandons my feet and begins making his way up my legs. Those tiny butterfly kisses are back. Damn it! Who taught him how to do that? They're divine in the most sinful of manners. I'm flat out panting between those kisses, each one sending goose bumps up my spine. Then he ups the ante. Just above my knee, the kisses stop being of the butterfly variety and turn a little more devious. Those soft lips begin to suck as they kiss; his glossa flicking across my thigh intermittently. I'm pretty sure I'm whimpering or moaning with every breath.

Half way up my thigh, Sideswipe suddenly stops.

"Sides?"

"Shhhh…"

He slides a silver finger between my legs, and gently spreads them. He lowers his helm and begins laying those butterfly kisses across my belly button, slowly moving towards my legs, without stopping. I can feel him shifting on the berth again; his hot exhaust now flowing between my legs. I lift my head to look at him. All sense of composure has left me at this point. I've given myself over to desire entirely. My body is trembling in places I didn't know could. I'm thoroughly drunk on the physical pleasure.

I glance down at him. The mech raises his optics to look me dead in the eye. I can see them through my fluttering lids, they're burning white hot. His very being consumed, and drowning in physical desire. I've seen those optics before and know that nothing in the 'verse can stop the drive behind them.

I can't help but gasp as he draws his burning glossa down between my legs. I can see that infamous grin spreading across his face plates again. He continues to trial his glossa lower till it trails across my wet pussy. I cry out and arch my back, my hips rising to meet him. He snickers. Oh, Primus! That wicked little laugh of his – the one that screams "I'm up to no good!" – there are simply no words to describe the feeling of it rumbling against me. My physical reaction triggers something more feral in him, and he begins lapping at my pussy like a cat with fresh milk. I can't contain myself much longer and he knows it. I'm wiggling and squirming and whimpering and gasping for breath.

"Oh, Sides…" It's nothing more than a pleading whimper.

"Shhhhhhh…"

That simple sound tickling like no other can. He resumes his licking. Damn, but he has a fetish, not that I'm entirely minding right now. Oh no, I'm not minding it at all! How could I when it feels this good? Just when I'm getting into a groove, he decides to skip ahead, and thrusts his glossa deep inside me. I scream out lost to pure carnal pleasure. My back arches higher and my hips meet his glossa sliding it deeper in me. I have no more whimpers now. The feeling is too intense to hide behind a whimper. I cry out as he continues to slide his glossa deep inside me, and draw it out flicking it; tickling me from the inside out. My every breath on the verge of being a scream; he picks up the pace each thrust coming faster, deeper, and harder than the last.

"Sides?"

"Shhhh…"

I'm writhing on the berth, my hands scrambling to grab on to something.

"Sides…"

"Shhhh…"

I can feel the world sliding away as a tide begins to swell deep within me.

"Sideswipe!"

"Shhhh…"

I can barely breathe as the swell begins to overtake me.

"SIDESWIPE!!! "

"OH, GOD!!! SIDES!!!"

Without skipping a beat, he rides out my orgasm. He doesn't let go till I've gotten every last twitch and squeal out of me. My world painted in new colors beyond description, I'm reduced to a quivering, breathless mass on the berth. He withdraws his glossa. He kisses my belly. Then he kisses me again just over my racing heart. He gently nibbles my neck. His lips press against mine, and this kiss lingers a moment longer. His hold on my hands is released. He leans in over my ear, and kisses it too.

"I love you, too…," he whispers in my ear and gently nuzzles it one last time with his nasal ridge.

I can barely see him lift himself up off the berth – my eyes are still fluttering and having great difficulty focusing. He stands up and appears to wobble somewhat before his stabilizers readjust. He walks over to the door. Even in my haze, a clear thought erupts, _"now that's one fine piece of aft." _The door opens and he turns back to look at me. The smile on his faceplates is the gentle, sincere one few ever see.

"I'll see you when I get off shift. I have to get back before anyone notices I snuck off."

"Mmmmm…." It's all I can muster.

He steps out into the corridor and the door closes behind him. I summon the very last of my strength, curl up, and begin drifting into a blissful sleep. Primus, bless that over-active processor of his! It may get him into trouble on a regular basis, but it has an upside too, and I'm always grateful to be there for its tender moments. One last thought drifts through my mind as I succumb to sleep…

…I love you too, Sideswipe.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Thank you to all of you who love this story. It really means a lot to me! ::hugs:: I'm keeping my promise and working on more for you. I hope you like them just as much as you do this one! Gonna go now – the keyboard calls! : )

Seems some of you out there really like my story and have created some artwork to go with it. So hope you don't mind but I'm gonna share it with everyone else. THEY'RE RATED MATURE TOO, SO PLEASE OBSERVE ALL LOCAL LAWS WHERE EVER YOU ARE! Thank you!!

_**OK. I've had a really hard time getting the website addresses to show up right. If you'd like for me to send you the links, please just drop me a line and I'll forward them to you. Just remember, they ARE NSFW!! XD**_

Legal stuff: Transformers belong to HASTAK. OC belongs to me. Enjoyment is all yours! I make no money off this.


End file.
